First Love All Over Again
by phantomhive-yuuki
Summary: I fell in-love once but it didn’t work out. Now I’m afraid to fall in-love again... AllenXLenalee LaviXLenalee
1. Prologue

**First Love All Over Again**

_Hello everyone! I'm back! After 100 years of wasting my time in drawing and pretending to study, I decided to make another fanfci! *pops party poppers* _

_This time I'm making a multi-chapter fic._

_Reviews motivate me the most, so if you want me to finish this one. NAG ME! And I am not joking… I won't be motivated or inspired unless you; the readers motivate me._

_So why am I typing senseless talk here?_

_I have no idea…_

**Disclaimer: **_ I don't and will never own __**D Gray Man. **__And if I did own DGM, I'll only update the manga every six months and Timcampy could transform into a human._

* * *

**Prologue**

_First love_

It sounds sweet doesn't it? The thought of somebody treasuring your existence, longing for your presence and loving you with all might; it sounds fun and heart warming.

BUT YOU ARE WRONG!

Love hurts and I'll prove it to you why.

I fell in-love once but it didn't work out.

Now I'm afraid to fall in-love again.

-

**3 years earlier**

"Lenalee… Let's end this." Lavi; my lover, the orange-haired jolly man said in a serious and scary tone. Generally I got really confused, I didn't knew what he meant, maybe I did I just don't want to believe it. We have been together since high school, I knew him from the inside out, I know whenever he is lying, whenever he is serious and right now I know he is.

"Huh? Lavi, wha-"I was immediately cut off by my serious lover, almost dropping the pile of books I was supposed to arrange at my bookshelf.

"Let's break up… And I am not joking." His eyes were void and empty. The emptiness in his eyes right now will make you forget about his jolly and joker attitude. It really scared me.

"I-I don't understand…" I didn't want to believe him. My mouth, muttering for possible words to say but failed; my head is on rampage, as if I got amnesia I can't think straight! Tears started to flow and my breathing got unimaginably hard, and whatever I did I can't stop.

Lavi might have noticed me that time, from his seat he slowly stood up walk near me. Placing his hands on the pile of books I forgot that I was carrying, he took it away from my grasp placing it in a nearby table and said, "You did nothing wrong Lena…"

I didn't response.

"It's just… It's just that it's not working out…"

_What's that suppose to mean, that you never loved me in the first place?_

"I'm at fault…"

_A typical line… You-_

"Somebody as sweet and as caring like you doesn't deserve somebody like me…"

_Liar_

"I want to end this peacefully please…"

_Peacefully?! Just say to my face that you never loved me and you want me out of your life!!_

The combination of aggravation and pain dominated my now aching heart, it really did strike me like a thunder. I was completely frozen from my very spot and feet were literally glued to the floor it felt as heavy as stones; I couldn't move.

At this moment, I am a statue; a statue that cried in sorrow.

"Lena-" Lavi said, his hands slowly reached for my sobering figure. But I quickly slapped his hand away and quickly clenched my fist in fury. "Leave!"

"Now!" I pushed Lavi towards the door to find out that it was shut; I kicked the door open leaving a huge damage in it, I pushed him outside. Without any chances for him to say any protests, I slammed the door shut; locking it as well.

_Liar!_

* * *

**So what do you think people? Should I continue this fic? I want to hear it from you… 5 reviews of saying that I should continue this is all that I am asking for… Only 5!!**

**Oh I almost forgot,**

**This would be a love triangle fic and possibly many more pairings in the future.**

**Please review and motivate me…**

**PLEASE!!!**


	2. Wound Do Leave Marks

**First Love All Over Again**

_Whew, it's decided… I'll continue this fic. At least somebody heard my call and motivated me. _

_**Thank you!**_

_-dbzgtfan2004_

_-WolfInferno_

_Please continue to NAG me to continue. XD_

_Reviews are much appreciated._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't and will never own D __**Gray Man**__. And if I did own DGM, I'll only update the manga every six months and Timcampy could transform into a human._

* * *

**Wound Do Leave Marks**

_-Present Time-_

"Whew, all done!" After a long day at work I finally finished it; the last chapter of my book.

Yup, I am a novelist; just a newbie actually. The one that I'm writing right now is my first book, entitled _"Last Six Months" _and it's about a young girl named Eliza; she is suffering from a cancer and has 6 months to live. Though she never stayed at a hospital because she wanted to live her remaining days in freedom not in segregation and confinement, she never regretted this decision. When you look at her you'll never know that she is suffering from an illness and come to a conclusion that she is perfectly fine, but she's not.

Her smile give nothing out but happiness and hope, she has inspired people around her.

Her neighbour Mr. Larry; who has thought that he'll never see his daughter again, for 12 years he haven't heard anything from her but Eliza told her to wait and a miracle happened; his daughter came back.

Her teacher Madam Claire; who was losing hope of saving their school from the demolition, but because of Eliza insisting that she her pleads would be heard and they did.

Her best friend Sean, who lost both of his parents at a young age, he lives at a local church and is being raised by Father Adam, he may be a really cheerful lad but deep inside he longs for his parents and at least would want to know where they are buried. Through Eliza and Father Adam, they have traced the whereabouts of his parents and knew that his mother was still alive.

The three of them are only the few that Eliza have helped and changed their outlooks in life.

For the last six months of her life, she had lived it the way she wanted it to be. She never wished for credit or popularity, all that she wanted was for people to make the most out of their life. Life is short but hers is shorter; so making people a better being is enough to say that she is satisfied.

I outstretched my aching arms; receiving a satisfying crack from my shoulder joints.

I looked at the manuscript for the last time to check for any errors before submitting it to my editor. But as I was in the middle of rereading everything, a shadow was casted over the manuscript and a box wrapped in a green ribbon was shown onto my face.

"Hey!" I protested. I definitely knew this is.

"All done now Lena?"

"Yeah yeah… So please stop bothering me… Allen…"

Allen Walker; my editor is the mysterious box giver. He's really irritating, not that he stalks me or something it's just he reminds me a lot of _him._ His attitude all in all is so identical to his, his jolliness, his jokes and even his dedication for literature.

I don't want to remember _him_, but I just can't seem to forget about _him_. I hate to admit it but I think I'm still in-love with _him_. Even after 3 years of _him _dumping me, it is still _he _who I long for.

And her comes Allen, I've known him for almost 2 years; he was my first editor. White hair, a scar running along the left side of his face, silver eyes, masculine physique so all in all he is really good looking, though he look like an English gentleman he's not that gentle.

Not that he is violent; he's like any other men, always making jokes to everyone. Though there is one trait that I like about him, he is honest.

I guess I have been cautious into trusting people around me; I have been greatly affected by _that incident _so I really know what and what not to do.

Allen is my suitor, I never really mind him but it seems to me he would never give up. I tried everything I could for him to stop pursuing me but all of it failed. He always flashes smiles at me, he helps me every time I'm in a struggle and he told me that he loves me.

_Lie_

Men are liars. They only say to you that they love you whenever they are interested at you, but when they are bored at you, they'll find somebody else to toy with.

"This one is for you, just think of it as a congratulatory gift Lenalee…" Allen all so innocent, said to me in an excited tone.

"You know that if I hate this, I'll throw this away right?..." I'm definitely pissed off right now, but I rather not show this. I really want to go home and sleep.

Sleep is my only escape from this torment called reality.

"I know… But I know that you'll like what is inside it…" He smiled.

"Okay fine, I'll open it… Thanks…"

I untied the green ribbon putting it down on my working table; I removed the lid of the small brown box and was surprised at what was inside.

"Oh… My… It's a concert ticket…"

"Not just any ticket Lena, it's a ticket to the concert of the band _Black Order_! It's an excellent time for you to take a break from all of this stress"

My eyes were opened so wide, I hardly blink at all. The concert ticket is the concert of my ex-boyfriend Lavi.

* * *

_Motivation is running low._

_Are there even people reading this?_

_Okay as you can see, Lenalee's emo-ness is based on my emo-ness right now. Yeah I am heartbroken right now, because THAT person left me miserable as ever. I never wanted revenge nor I never did cry, why would I cry just because of HIM. A******!_

_Ah, sorry about that. I was just letting out all of my hatred, please do understand._

_Please **REVIEW** and motivate me more!!_

_**PLEASE!!! D:**_


	3. Hatred Always Comes Back

**First Love All Over Again**

_My feet really hurts guys, seriously it feels numb from my thigh to the sole of my feet. We just had our field trip; we climbed a 2,400 ft. high mountain. And I don't want to repeat it again. _

_I'm sorry to disappoint you guys from my awful writing. I'm just a beginner and seriously I'm not really a writer-type person, I'm more of a drawing person; I just started to write because a part of me is telling me to write, I guess I took on that challenge…_

_I'm really trying my best to meet your expectations, but if I don't please do forgive me; I repeat I'm not a writer. I guess that there are some aspects within my imagination that can't be simply expressed through pencil and paper; sometimes words can express more emotions for me than simply drawing them. Words sometimes love me but most of the time they don't._

**Disclaimer: **_Even in my dreams, I'm not worthy of owning_ **D Gray Man.**

* * *

**Hatred Always Comes Back**

**-**

_For three years, I tried to forget about him._

_For three years, I did everything I can do to distract myself._

_For three years, I started to live my life again; devoting myself into fulfilling my life-long dream._

_But now, the memory that I tried to forget about is back; haunting me again_.

-

"Er… Allen? Do I really have to go?" For 2 hours, I'm trying to get out of this situation, desperately actually; I tried almost anything even bribery and sad to say… All of it failed! I asked him why I should go, you know what he said? "C'mon now Lena… I bought that front row ticket just for you and you're refusing them?"

He was actually pleading me to come, one thing that irritates me the most is people doing all means to get what they want; and Allen is acting that way. He sounds as if he's going to die when I don't come with him, so I had no other options but to accept the offer just to make him stop.

_I definitely dug my own grave._

Just the thought of seeing _him_ again after three years of absolutely no communication at all, made have goose bumps all over my body; my heart went to a sudden halt, an unknown emotion suddenly withdrew all of my senses away, I don't have an idea what this is.

_Fear_

I'm not ready yet or rather I never wanted to be ready to face him again, though he'll never notice my presence at all but the idea of seeing him after so long.

I can't understand this thought, am I scared? Can't I face him again? What will this event do to me?

_You are just afraid to remember the past, the pain, the misery, the regret, everything that he made you feel, everything! _

_You are afraid that you might break down in tears; to get depressed all over again. _

_The hatred that you've been bottling up inside your wounded heart, you don't want to feel it again don't you?_

I hate to admit it but this is what I'm always screaming inside, I want to let it all out but at the same time I don't.

I'm always afraid, afraid to make mistakes; the same mistake like before; the same mistake as to falling in-love.

"So… Lenalee, please come… Please…" I snapped back to reality realizing that I was dazing again; Allen was patiently waiting for me to response.

_Unless I face this it'll never end_

No more second thoughts for me, I quickly answered my waiting editor, "Fine, I'm coming…" I didn't smiled nor frown; I didn't show any emotion.

I have to stay strong; I want to stay strong, they say to overcome fear you have to come face to face with fear itself. And my decision now might help me overcome this fear.

"That's great, I'll pick you up tonight at six 'kay?" Allen all so excited said.

I simply nod in agreement; smiling the littlest bit just to show him a bit of gratitude. Yes, I've been definitely rude all this time but I'm doing this to get him away, more like of a turn-off.

"Say Allen…" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why…"

"Why what?" Allen said obviously quite confused at the moment.

"Why… Why did you like me in the first place?" I've been asking this myself for a long time now, why did Allen like me? Does he really like me?

Allen from his usual pale skin tone turned to a pinkish-red colour, his eyes widely opened; his face drew nothing but embarrassment. Maybe I did ask him so straightforwardly?

He swiftly turned his back to me, and I saw him slapping his face twice with his gloved hands then turning to face me with almost a serious face. "To tell you honestly, I really didn't know why I fell in-love with you…"

I immediately questioned him, but he said that I should let him finish first.

"For these past two year we've been working together, I can't remember a day when I never look forward onto seeing you. It made me so happy, until I found out that this happiness meant something else…" He just stared at the computer monitor in my desk; he might be seeing his own reflection there considering that it is turned off.

"-it was love Lenalee… I love you Lenalee, I really do…"

How many times have I heard this line from him? I can't remember, but this time it sounded so different; it sounded a lot warmer than usually.

_No!_

_I don't want to hear this again! _

"I-I'm sorry Allen… I can't…" my heart hurts, his face kept flashing back to my head. What Allen said was almost the exact line that Lavi told me when he confessed to me. Just remembering his name scares me, I don't want to fall for another man again, ever.

"Don't worry… I'll wait Lena… Even if it take me years, I'll really wait."

-

It was around 6:00pm that a knock is heard from my apartment door.

_He's here rather early…_

I haven't changed yet, I was on the middle of my dinner.

I stood up from the couch, straightening the creases on the fabric of my clothing. I grab the knob and then turned it.

"You're rather ear—" I stood speechless, frozen. I can't believe what I'm seeing right now. A mixture of fear and hatred flooded my whole system; my hand on the knob gripped it tighter till my knuckles were white.

"Long time no see Lena…"

* * *

_I'm so tired…_

_Guess who was at Lenalee's door? I know you know who that 'person' is…_

_I'll do better next chapter… But before I stop bubbling here I have a question, what position in the band do you want Lavi to be? A singer, guitarist or drummer?_

_You chose; the one with the most votes wins…. Yay! xD _


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hello everyone! I'll use this opportunity to say that I will not update any chapters for this week ONLY. I repeat FOR THIS WEEK ONLY! Don't worry this is just a momentary hiatus, exams are here forcing me to study or else I'll fail *duh* *laughs* No worries, I promise for a longer chapter next time! You can bet on it!

But now please I want to know FROM YOU READERS, what position in a band do you want Lavi to be in? A singer, guitarist or drummer? I'll be waiting for your responses.

Click the review button for the answers *click*


	5. History Repeats Itself

**First Love All Over Again**

_FINALLY! After almost a week of cramming and endless studying, I am finally free once more! And the good news is that it's VACATION! –yeah- FREEDOM! SLACKING OFF! CHOCOLATES! And my dad is coming back home again almost after a year in Canada working, my daddy is coming back yay~ I'm so happy!_

_I would like to thank everyone who is reading this fic, it was really nice of you to have the effort and will to read this. –Sniffs-_

_To this people I would like to thank as well:_

_**Vaey-san**_

_**-**__Thank you for the constant story criticism, it really makes me think to make this fic better. Even the sequence of events, I'll seriously stop the fast past *laughs*, but it'll seriously be hard to do since I'm used to writing that way; but I will do my best to make this fic worthwhile to read. Details, this is really what I'm having difficulty in, I just can't seem to find the right words to describe the picture in my head; so I'm reading a lot more now, I really want to know how to describe a place, event and emotions better. Again, thank you very much! :D _

_**Lovee-Chan**_

_Thank you, it's really nice of you to say that this is a nice story. Don't you worry, I update almost every day (sometimes every other day)*laughs* I'm not gonna tell who the mysterious person at Lenalee's door is, just better watch out for the next chapter. Thank you very much! :D_

_**Astaline Nihtingale**_

_Yay~ At least somebody likes the idea of EMO-NOVEL-WRITING LENALEE XD, this calls for a celebration *pops party popper* *laughs* I really thought that everyone would hate that idea, at least it's different from the usual exorcist's life right, well except for Lenalee being emo *laughs*. Okay, thank you for the concern about me feeling better; I really appreciate it. And thank you for reading this, please continue to do so. :D_

_**Waterlit**_

_I think a bit of personality switch is good from time to time *laughs*, thank you for the appreciation for this fic; it makes me think that this fic is good (as if) *laughs* But seriously thank you very much, please continue to read this fic :D _

_**WolfOfPurity**_

_Wow really? You seriously imagined Lenalee's face when she heard about seeing Lavi? Awh~ that's really nice of you. *laughs*that's a cliff-hanger? Now that you mentioned it, it was a cliff-hanger; okay that was just stupid of me. Don't worry I won't stop this fic, it's already vacation*woot* I have all the time to concentrate on this fic *yay~* Thank you very much, please continue to read this fic :D_

_**WolfInferno**_

_Hello~ :D I REALLY REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR CONSTANT ENCOURAGEMENTS ON MY STORIES! Thanks for the reviews! Nah, I won't tell who Lenalee is gonna end up with, so better watch out for that! *laughs*But I will assure you Lavi is gonna be a bad guy *beware* *laughs* he won't be bad all time, sometimes he will be the saviour *laughs* Again thank you very much! :D_

_**dbzgtfan2004**_

_ALLENXLENALEE forever! Thank you for the encouragement, I really appreciate it. :D I will definitely continue and finish this fic, don't you worry. Please continue to read this fic, thank you very much. :D_

_**P.S.:**_

_Sorry to say to all Lavi fans out there, Lavi here is going to be the bad guy; maybe not that bad but a bit bad I guess. This is just an advance reminder because you might react to a chapter when Lavi is murdering a stuffed animal –laughs-, okay seriously no murdering –laughs again-. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing._

* * *

**History Repeats Itself**

**-- **

_I stood up from the couch, straightening the creases on the fabric of my clothing. I grab the knob and then turned it._

"_You're rather ear—" I stood speechless, frozen. I can't believe what I'm seeing right now. A mixture of fear and hatred flooded my whole system; my hand on the knob gripped it tighter till my knuckles were white._

"_Long time no see Lena…"_

_--_

"Y-You…"

Anger immediately overpowered my instincts, my hand that was gripping the door knob found its way towards the face of the man standing in-front of me. As my punch hurt him, so am I; I felt my knuckles being numb and all and after the short numbness it started to sting, I looked at it and saw it was as red as tomato. I was panting hard and I just looked at him, he was touching the part of his face where my fist landed.

He didn't fell, he just wobbled a little. He went a step or two backward, and he straightened up and looked at me with a small smile on his lips.

"Heh, strong as always huh?..." he laughed.

Seeing him again really did made my blood pressure rise so as my irritation, I just couldn't stand him; I quickly shouted at him, "Why are you here bastard?!"

"Whoa, chill… I'm not here to fight jeez…"

Even after these three years, his speech pattern hasn't really changed a bit even after _that_ happened. He still talked to me as if we were still close; it is as if he never remembered what he did to me.

To what he had said earlier, I just questioned him, looking at him with one of my eye brow raised. We were still at my apartment door; he was outside in the hallway while I standing inside near the door, with my left hand in my hip and tapping my foot impatiently.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips, the same lips that said those nasty words. "You must have heard… Since were in town, I just wanted… To invite you…"

I still remained silent, but I still continue to tap my foot impatiently.

He sighed loudly, he took a step forward and said, "I know, I know you're still mad at me aren't you? So I'm taking this chance to at least say sorry…"

_Just now?! Are you stupid? As if your sorry could change anything now!_

Like a doll, I showed the same expression for the whole time, I didn't even flinched nor change my position, I just stood still, I didn't want to show him that I'm angry and irritated; I wanted him to just leave.

The two of us just stared at each other, silence is amongst us. Neither the two of us said a word or even emit a small sound.

We stood there which felt like hours staring at each other, when suddenly my cellular phone started to ring.

The ear defining silence was broken, when I turned around and walked towards the living room coffee table and quickly grabbed my phone. I've left the door swung open, not that I did that on purpose nor did I forgot about it but I guess I just didn't want to close it.

Upon checking the phone, the screen showed _1 NEW MESSAGE _and saw the sender was Allen.

_He must be near_, I thought. I read his message, but as I was waiting for his message to appear on screen I heard the door knob clicking and saw him walking towards the couch and sat.

I simply ignored him and focused my attention to the phone.

_Subj.: LENALEE!_

_Oh god, Lenalee! _

_I'm so sorry! I'm in the middle of the highway right now. There had been an accident, and I'm completely stuck… _

_You have the ticket right? Why don't you just go on ahead, I'll just catch up!_

_Mail me when you arrived at the concert hall 'kay? _

_Allen_

Ah just great, what a luck for the two of us. Me; I saw the last person I wanted to cross path with again and he's here inside my apartment making himself at home while Allen's got stuck-up in traffic, what could make this day even better? Darn!

I made a growling sound and putted down the phone on the coffee table; I walked toward the window and opened it letting in some fresh air to ease my anger.

"So… Lena…"

_Stop calling me that bastard_

"Are you coming? I have a VIP ticket just for you…"

Now I can't stop myself anymore, he's really testing my patience, "I don't care okay?! Besides my editor gave me a ticket already!" I shouted at him, at that time I was staring at him then I quickly brought back my attention to the outside world I see outside my window.

_I hope he would just leave!_

The hope that I would be left in peace was shattered when I felt arms wrapped around my physique, because of this I almost jumped off. "The heck?! Let me go!" I said, trying to escape his embrace. "Hmm, you're not going anywhere without me…" he whispered to my ears, his hot breath tickling me sending goose bumps all over my body.

"Stop that! AND LET ME GO!" forcefully I clenched my nails to his bare arms that was gripping me, I clenched my nails trough his skin as strong as I can which caused him to scream in pain, letting go of me. I quickly took this chance to get away, but I must get my phone first. I ran towards the coffee table to grab my phone, but a pair of strong hands grabbed my wrist and pulled me back violently.

I landed flat on my back and groined in pain, my eyes was shut for a second but when I opened my eyes once more I saw Lavi's face practically an inch away from mine. He was on top of my helpless body.

I was about to smack his face once again when both of my hands were pinned down above my head, he was holding me with just his right hand. Fear and anxiety covered up my once angry and irritated state, and now I have a clear idea of what was going to happen. And I don't want to believe that is going to happen for real.

_PLEASE LET THIS BE JUST A DREAM_

_ALLEN! _

I was panting hard and tears escaped my eyes, the palm of my hands is sweating cold sweats and my body was shivering out of fear. He smirked while he saw me crying and scared, when his upper lip is barely touching mine, my phone started to ring again.

His head stood up, and he was looking towards the phone but averted his look back to mine, smirking again.

"He won't know about this… Besides we'll be done before he even steps on the lobby of this building…" he said while he ran one of his fingers from my lips running down to my chest.

_ALLEN!!_

* * *

_I'm sorry if this was too short, I tried my best to give more detail onto my writing but I guess I failed… -sighs hard- _

_But I did end this with a cliff hanger…_

_-Drum roll- _

_Guess what would happen… But I won't say if your hunches are right or wrong… -laughs- _

_Please watch out for the next chapter most probably to be published tomorrow…_

_Thank you for reading, hope you've enjoyed it. _


	6. Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining

**First Love All Over Again**

_こんにちは みなさん__~ (Konichiwa minna-san~ [Hello everyone~])_

_お元気ですか__? (Ogenki desu ka? [How are you?])_

_Okay, okay I'll stop now, I'm not myself now. I guess that this is the effect of eating too much chocolates and raisins –laughs like a maniac-. _

_-Giggles- I have no idea how am I going to write a serious chapter, now that I am like a crazed-up maniac –giggles- _

_And now, hundreds of –toot- scenes are playing in my mind that you might not want to know about, and if I don't stop it now I might subconsciously add 'those' onto this chapter. –Still giggling-_

_-Mentally slaps self-_

_-Mentally shoots self with a gun-_

_-Mentally dies- _

**Disclaimer: **_I own absolutely nothing guys, and if I did own DGM, Allen would have rap- -CENSORED- -Allen activates crown clown- -shut my mouth with crown belt-_

* * *

**Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining**

**-- **

_I was panting hard and tears escaped my eyes, the palm of my hands is sweating cold sweats and my body was shivering out of fear. He smirked while he saw me crying and scared, when his upper lip is barely touching mine, my phone started to ring again._

_His head stood up, and he was looking towards the phone but averted his look back to mine, smirking again._

"_He won't know about this… Besides we'll be done before he even steps on the lobby of this building…" he said while he ran one of his fingers from my lips running down to my chest._

_ALLEN!!_

_--_

I sat up, slowly; leaning the palm of my hand onto the mattress' couch, my elbow wobbled a little then immediately feeling the soreness on my lower body. I was still cloth-less and a white blanket is my only shield from cold.

I groaned softly when I felt an arm wrapping around my neck, which caused chills to run up my spine. I knew who the hell that was.

"Did you enjoyed it?... Your responses to my touches are just like the old days…" he purred to my sensitive ears. I couldn't believe that had happened, he and I—NO!! Oh my god! I'll admit that this was not the first time that we have done that, but it was back then when we were still together but now it's different, I was forced.

Not until now that I've realized that I was crying again, because of all of that my body seems to disobey what I wanted it to do, it's like it has a new master to obey and it was Lavi. He tainted me again with his touches, just the thought of it makes me want to puke, but why haven't I stopped him when I could; my body seems to say otherwise.

It is as if my body had longed for him, _BUT NO! I DON'T AND NEVER WANT HIS TOUCHES ANYMORE!_ This is what my mind is screaming all along. So why am I still having second thoughts?

He grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him, and he said "You are mine! Remember that!..." he then let go of my chin rather harshly which had made me fall back to my side.

When I was about to look at him, he suddenly disappeared from my sight. My apartment was empty once more, now I was really wondering how in the world he leaved so fast and not even making a single noise.

But that's not important right now, what I should worry about is what he just told me.

"_You are mine! Remember that!..."_

This is bad.

--

Hot steaming water run along my back, steam filled the small shower room and even the stained glass walls had moisture in it already.

After feeling satisfied by the heat, I then swiftly turned the shower faucet off.

I got out of the shower room and went straight to look at myself at the full body length mirror, I saw the horror that Lavi had left me. In my neck, I saw a lot of bite marks some has open wounds some are just a clear marks of the teeth; then in my chest I saw few bruises and I roam my eyes further down is when I proved that he definitely claimed my body. Combination of red and dark purple marks are scattered on the lower part of my body especially in my thighs.

Even if I scrub my body a hundred times, I still feel so dirty.

--

I paced my whole apartment room, not so fast and not so slow either. I just couldn't sit down or sleep after all that had happened. If I could just revert everything that had happened and make everything back to normal; I would have definitely erased Lavi from the book of existence.

Finally my worn-out body gave up and I sat down on my bed, and sat there in a daze.

My phone rang, I didn't notice it.

It rang again, I've heard it but I'm not in the mood for any communications.

It finally stopped.

_Thank you!_

I lied down then pulled the blanket over my whole body, I was sniffing the blanket smelling the sweet and comforting smell of lavender this really distracted me from all of the problems I'm facing right now. I was about to drift to sleep, when suddenly I heard a loud bang on the door.

"Lenalee!! Are you in there Lena?!"

_Allen?!_

I quickly stood up from the bed and ran towards the door then opening it quickly; outside stood a panting white-haired man.

"Wha-" before I could even say a word; Allen caught my body and embraced me tightly.

"Lenalee! I was so worried!! Why aren't you answering my calls?! Did something happen?!"

_Yes, something did happen…_

* * *

_What a horrible chapter, I was all so hyper when I was starting to write this chapter then all of my energy seem to have drained out of my system. _

_THIS SUCKS!!_

_Damn…_

_Ah well I better do better next chapter…_

_Till tomorrow! :D_


	7. A Blessing in Disguise

**First Love All Over Again**

_Now is the time for Allen to shine –laughs-_

_I'm being hyper all over again –laughs again- this is the effect of eating a bag of double chocolate: chips ahoy, and it was a bad idea. _

_Okay –slaps face- now that I failed at the last chapter, I really worked hard for this one; I think I did a better job than the previous chapter (I think?) Hope you all like this one…_

_Let the AllenXLenalee craze begins! :D _

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing guys, and if I did own DGM I'll force Kanda to have a haircut –evil laugh-_

* * *

**A Blessing in Disguise**

_**--**_

_I quickly stood up from the bed and ran towards the door then opening it quickly; outside stood a panting white-haired man._

"_Wha-" before I could even say a word; Allen caught my body and embraced me tightly._

"_Lenalee! I was so worried!! Why aren't you answering my calls?! Did something happen?!"_

_Yes, something did happen…_

_--_

It was already 12:19 after midnight; the outside world is already asleep now, except for the two of us.

Allen insisted on staying and didn't want to leave unless I told him what happened, I did everything I could for him to let me off the hook but I guess he can tell that I was troubled; which is a 100% true. That event did traumatize me, and it's disrupting my state of thinking. The more that I hide this the more that I'll suffer; I have to let this all out; but at the same time I can't. I can't say it to him, knowing that he loves me, who knows what he'll do, he might even murder Lavi. I don't want him to commit a crime or get into a fight, this is my problem and Allen has nothing to do with it.

We sat on the living room couch; I was seated at the left side while Allen was at the right. I offered him something to drink but he declined, usually whatever I offer him he never refuses them. I noticed that he was so serious, his face looks so angry; his elbows were rested to his knees while one of his hands is rested to his chin. The whole apartment is already dark except for the living room, the only light that is on is the one on top of us; the living room chandelier, and it gives off a yellowish light; its suppose to give off a warm and cosy feeling but now I feel nothing but coldness.

"You know…" Allen started.

"I've arrived at the concert hall just in time; I've thought that you were already in because I didn't see you outside. I did call you once but you didn't pick-up so I thought that you just didn't noticed it. When I was already inside I saw no trace of you, I tried calling you again but the phone just kept ringing and ringing, I got worried, I was thinking something might had happened to you. Just as I was about to leave the Black Order's concert had started, but I ignored that and went straight outside.

"While I was in the car, I hoped that you would pick-up so I tried calling you again but again you didn't. Right there I was worried to death, so I quickened my pace and almost got a ticket because I almost ran over a police car, good thing I stepped over the gas. When I arrived here, I tried calling you again for the last time while I was running up the stairs; still no response, then I arrived at your room. I slammed at your door right? And when you opened it the first thing that I've noticed is the stress on your face, you can't hide it Lena, and I know something did happen. You always tell me your problems, maybe not all but most of the light problems, and if you look stressed-out but you didn't tell me about it, I know right away that it is a serious matter."

Allen had caught me, even if we knew each other for three years he already knows me too well; on the personality basis only. It's true that I did told him about my problems and worries, he's a really good listening ear and I can trust him enough that he'll stay silent about it, but this one is so sensitive for me and I don't want him to know about it no matter what.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it…" I said softly that even I could hardly hear it.

I averted my gaze to my left side, and focused my look to the closed lampshade. I'm completely ignoring him now but he suddenly stood up and grabbed my right arm and shouted, "Don't want to talk about it!? Lena you're hurt! Just look at this bruises, then you're telling me that you don't want to talk about it!?"

"I-I just—Allen please…" before I could say what I wanted to say he said, "Who did this?" he said this in a serious and scary tone, he was showing his dark side again and it scared me.

If I could just tell him, I would but…

_Would you believe that the band Black Order's drummer is my ex-boyfriend? And he did this to me… _If this line was easier to say, I've already told you about this the minute that we sat down.

He kept his grip on my arm, I winced in pain but he still didn't let go even if I told him to let go. "Is this the only bruise that you've got?" he said in a clear voice, a clear but still serious voice.

_Would I continue to stay silent like this? The man in front of me is devastated and concerned but yet I give-off nothing but silence. He is concerned about you woman, CONCERNED! I really don't have to tell him the whole story right? I might as well tell him something about it but skip about the incident earlier. _

I moved my head from right to left once to tell him that this isn't the only injury I got. He quickly let go of my arm and I saw that the part that he held was already red. "Where else Lenalee?" he asked. His voice got softer and you can tell that his voice shouts nothing but worry.

I pointed the places where Lavi left his marks; Allen's eyes widened, he then knelt down and looked at me straight at my eyes.

He then stroked my face gently, and I suddenly felt the warmth and comfort of his fingers, it was a very nice feeling. I've never felt this kind of feeling, it made my blood to rush to my face and my heart to skip a beat. Water filled my face again, and I can't control it, it suddenly fell out of my eyes and dropped to Allen's finger. He reached out for my whole body and embraced me again.

This time I cried again, I buried my face to his neck and there I let out all of my emotions.

--

"You sure you're alright now?" Allen asked me.

"I'm alright now Allen, nothing to worry about…"

He sighed loudly while we were at the elevator. It already has been three days since _that_ incident and yet I haven't told the whole story to him. I just told him a lie pertaining to my bruises; that my ex-boyfriend and I saw each other and it so happened that we are still angry with each other and that we fought a little then I got those injuries, but I did told him that he was the drummer of the Black Order and a little about our history. I can't tell him the whole truth now can I, if I told him this; _my ex-boyfriend raped me that's why I have this bruises_, he would be devastated. When I was telling him about the lie about the bruises, I saw him catch his breath and his hand clenched and even his expression was nothing but anger.

I knew that he didn't believe my story about the bruises, but he did let me off the hook; but judging from his reactions I knew that I haven't convinced him.

The elevator door opened when we reached the 6th floor, we're at the Ark Publishing company; the publishing company I've been working at for almost three years. We walked towards the table nearest the elevator door and it was the table of Tyki Mikk; one of the most experienced editor of the whole company and soon to be the head editor.

"Good morning Lena, Allen…" in a casual tone, Tyki told us while his face looked at us for a second then drifted back to his computer monitor.

"Morning Tyki, and please stop pretending that you're working because you still owe me something mister…" Allen said when he approached Tyki's table then pushed the monitor button off. He almost shoved his hands onto Tyki's face, "Okay, okay… I'll pay, I'll pay… You didn't have to shove your gloved hand to my face, boy."

"I have to; because I know that you didn't want to pay… Since…"

"Shut it and wait till I find my wallet… Where is it!?"

I stared at the two individual arguing just because of money, I feel like I'm watching a sit-com. Then I remembered that Mr. Reever wanted to talk to me, so I told the two, "Gentlemen, I'll leave now so the two of you can argue in peace… Does that sound good?"

"Of course, my lady it does sound a good idea, don't you think boy?" the Portuguese man answered.

"Whatever Mikk, now pay up…" the white haired man shouted back.

"See you Lena…" the two said in unison then waved my hand to them while I walk towards a door with a sign saying: _Mr. Reever Wenham: Head Publisher, _I first knocked three times then I turned the old but still golden knob open.

After the door had swung open I said, "Good Morning sir… I believe that you called me."

"Good morning Lenalee, and please stop being so formal with me… It's like you're saying that we've just met… Come in and sit down." Reever said as his finger pointed at the chair near his table.

I sat down and looked at him, I act like nothing is wrong but the truth is that my hands are trembling and I'm really nervous, he never calls me to his office unless that there is a problem. The last time that he called me is when he reread my manuscript, he said that it was too short and the conclusion was too predictable so I should rewrite that last part and add more chapters to it. The way that he said it was painful to hear but that was the truth and for the sake of the name of the publishing company, the books that they publish must be at top quality; so I have to write my best and ensure that the publisher would like and so as the readers.

I watch at horror as he opened his drawer and took something out.

_Please don't scold me again, please don't scold me again_

He took out a brown envelope and extended it to me. "It's for you…" he smiled a little as he was saying it.

_What in the world is this?_

* * *

Done! Yay, and it was longer than usual.

Beware of the brown envelope, BEWARE –laughs-

I'm still in drugs –laughs again- just kidding, I'm still a bit high because I just got home from the mall and we ate at a shabu-shabu restaurant and boy it was HEAVEN!

_Squid, lobster, shitake mushroom, crab, oyster, shrimp, lobster balls, and some white sliced stuff I saw at the plate –drools-_

Before I drool over the keyboard, I'll say thank to all of you for reading this chapter. :D

Till tomorrow guys~ :D –drools-


	8. Do a Double Take

**First Love All Over Again**

_Hello everyone :D _

_I got up early today, about 8:30 am; yes this time is really early for me because usually I get up about 11-12:00 in the afternoon –laughs- _

_And I was smiling when I woke up because I dreamed of a scene where Allen suddenly kissed Lenalee –squeals- -falls off the chair- And it truly was epic people, EPIC XD! –Laughs- _

_-Clears throat- Okay I was happy about the previous chapter, I hope I will be again for this one. _

_BEWARE OF THE BROWN ENVELOPE… BEWARE! –Laughing again- _

_**NOTE: **__Starting from this chapter, I'll be making some scene to be the point-of-view (POV) of Allen & Lavi, mainly because there had been a bit of changes to my plans and I need the POV of the other characters to further explain things. But most of the POVs would be still from Lenalee :D _

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. But if I did own DGM, Kanda will be having a really, really short hair –evil laugh-_

* * *

**Do a Double Take**

--

_I watch at horror as he opened his drawer and took something out._

_Please don't scold me again, please don't scold me again_

_He took out a brown envelope and extended it to me. "It's for you…" he smiled a little as he was saying it._

_What in the world is this?_

_--_

**[Lenalee's POV]**

**--**

"Uh, can I ask what's in this?" curiosity filled my head the minute I laid my eyes on it and saw; _Lenalee Lee, Ark Publishing Company_, well written in black ink.

Mr. Reever just titled his head to the side, and then scratched the back of his head a little then said, "Hmmm… Ah, it's a confidential document you see even I wasn't allowed to look inside; that was what the messenger told me, all that I know is that it's from _them, _and I'm already having a bad feeling to what's inside that thing."

"From _them _huh?... What gives?" I said. Wondering to what the envelope contains, I started to rip the side of the envelope carefully not to damage the content, I hesitated for a moment to take out a white paper I saw but after a few seconds of breathing in and out I took it.

The paper was neatly folded and was sealed with a golden reflective sticker with the pattern of _their_ company logo. I didn't had any second thoughts now, this truly was from the _14__th__ Noah Publishing Company; _our rival company. Not that they publish low quality literatures, they actually publish books that becomes a top seller but the way their company works, it's really dirty. They bribe, blackmail, and in some issues they've killed somebody just for profit but not even the police did a thing. The president of the company which they call; The Millennium Earl, nobody knows his real name and obviously that can't be his real name now, is it? Anyway, nobody even knows what he looks like only those who work have saw the so-called _Earl._ But whatever his looks maybe, he's the heart and soul of that company he must be as dirty and as rotten as it.

Now back to the current situation, why would they give me a letter? What do they want? What's in this? Some pay check or something?

_Ah what the heck! _

My nails dug the sticker seal out of its place; I then unfold the paper and held my breath for what was to come.

It was obviously a letter, the first thing that I've noticed is company name on the top center of the paper, then below it; on the left side is my name and the publishing address.

_**14**__**Th**__** Noah Publishing Company**_

_**December, 21, 2009**_

_**Ms. Lenalee Lee**_

_**Ark Publishing Company**_

_**Dear Ms. Lee,**_

_Ever since that you've published your debut novel; we have noticed that your book have been a best seller and your popularity rate is increasing, and that your style is of excellence and quite new to the public eye but can easily get a readers and non-reader's attention, so we are here to inform you Ms. Lee that the 14__th__ Noah Publishing Company is giving you the opportunity to work for us._

_We assure you if choose us to be your publisher, we can pay you three times the pay that you're receiving now and through the use of our name we can even make your sales higher._

_We shall wait for your response. _

_**The Millennium Earl**_

_**President, 14**__**th**__** Noah Publishing Company**_

"What the?" was the only response I could give. I didn't know what to say at a moment like this, I don't know whether to be angry or disgust, the only thing that is occupying my head is _why? _To make sure that I'm not hallucinating, I did a _double take_ _(def.: to have to look twice to make sure that one really saw correctly)._

--

**[Allen's POV]**

"Mikk, time's running and you know that I'm a busy man!" I shouted at the Portuguese man in-front me.

"Jeez… Didn't you understand what I've just said! MY-WALLET-IS-MISSING-AND-I-CAN'T-FIND-IT! So if you're so desperate for your money, just be a good boy now and be patient!"

"Whatever, Lena and I have an appointment with the printing press, and we need to leave in ten minutes, so if you could please HURRY!"

Darn, I have a feeling that Tyki is playing with me, him losing his wallet? That might be the worst lie he could say, he did borrowed money to me almost a month ago and yet up until now he hasn't paid! Does he have any idea how much bill I have to pay every month!? It is all because of that drunkard womanizer bastard that I've regretted meeting which goes by the name Cross Marian; he was my guardian up until I was eighteen then one day suddenly disappeared and leaving me all of his UNPAID debts under my bed, which until now I'm still paying and guess what he kept sending me more every month. I changed my number; and even moved to a new apartment but his bills still kept coming and coming.

"Found it!" Tyki screamed in success. "It was in between the books in my bag all along…" he laughed, which was stupid; just think about it, why place your wallet in your bag? You'll really lose it or in Tyki's case forgot about it.

I sincerely apologize to my behaviour; I'm just like this when I'm irritated and stressed-out, but when I'm not you can count on me showing my best behaviour not like my stupid ex-guardian, whether he is drunk or not he is really rude and curses people (including me) all the time. But it still confuses me, why do women kept chasing after him? Are women today blind? Do they go for looks now a day rather that what's inside? Okay, I'll stop ranting now.

Finally Tyki gave me back what he owed me, I gave him a soft pat in the head and said, "Thank you… Curly man" teasing him once in a while really helps me lift up my spirit… A bit I guess…

He just gritted his teeth but decided not to argue back, and went back to his work.

I walk towards Mr. Reever's office and through the clear glass divider which the only cover was a red curtain by at the moment is swayed a little so I can see pretty much what was happening inside.

There I saw two arguing individuals inside; Mr. Reever and Lenalee, maybe not arguing as in fighting but maybe they're fighting over something; I got a little closer to get a better view. I saw Lenalee holding something, it was some kind of a letter or something, then as she was moving her arms up and down and saw her shouting words I couldn't hear the paper she was holding flew away from her grasp she didn't noticed it and it happened to land near the glass divider and I saw what it was.

_A letter from that bastard!?_

* * *

_Short chapter guys…_

_Seriously, I didn't really decide Tyki to be working at Ark, it so happened that I was suppose to place Kanda there but decided not to, mainly because if they argue they'll not just argue, they might kill each other… O.O XD _

_Hope you liked this one… But seriously I didn't… D: _

_Ah well… Past is past right?_

_Till tomorrow guys~! :D_


	9. Out of the Blue

**First Love All Over Again**

_OMG! Sorry if I haven't updated this! _

_I didn't mainly because of two reasons;_

_1) I'm feeling really lazy and;_

_2) I'm busy writing a birthday fic for my friend_

_And sorry if this one's really short… And yay~ I wrote Lavi's POV! Sorry fangirls, Lavi is a bad, bad man here. No worries, he is still hot anyway~ -laughs-_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't and will never own DGM…_

* * *

**Out of the Blue**

_I walk towards Mr. Reever's office and through the clear glass divider which the only cover was a red curtain by at the moment is swayed a little so I can see pretty much what was happening inside._

_There I saw two arguing individuals inside; Mr. Reever and Lenalee, maybe not arguing as in fighting but maybe they're fighting over something; I got a little closer to get a better view. I saw Lenalee holding something, it was some kind of a letter or something, then as she was moving her arms up and down and saw her shouting words I couldn't hear the paper she was holding flew away from her grasp she didn't noticed it and it happened to land near the glass divider and I saw what it was._

_A letter from that bastard!?_

_--_

**[Lavi's POV]**

_Man, I'm so TIIIIIRED… _

Seriously jamming for FIVE HOURS straight, wouldn't you be as tired as a man with cancer? And that's not all; I'm the one who's having the HARDEST time! Since I'm drummer, I have to work my arms till it tires; hitting the drums with force, speed and accuracy. Even though I've been playing since I was a kid, continuous playing for a long period makes my arms feel like soggy vegetables. But the satisfaction it gives me is like a drug, I just couldn't get enough of the loud bangs, the catchiness of the beat then the screams of the fans; you really wouldn't stop till you feel satisfied.

I took a cigarette out of my jeans' pocket, and reached out for the other pocket to get my lighter.

As funny it may sound, my lighter is a green little rabbit with an orange bandana wrapped around its neck. Hey don't get me wrong, I'm not gay (no offense to those who are), this is a really special object to me. It was given by somebody who played a great role in my past. And now, she's just another toy.

I flipped the head off exposing the much needed fire; I light my cigarette and started to inhale the addicting smoke, exhaling it hard it makes me lightheaded and really relaxed.

I really did wonder why I haven't got rid of this lighter yet and it's really old and almost rusty, she's only a toy to me now, I got tired of her like the other girls I lied to. But still, why couldn't I bring myself to throw this away? Is it because I still lusts for her body? Or is it because she did meant something to me?

_Pffft… Not this again… Man, I feel like I'm on drugs… I'm not thinking straight… Damn!_

"Hey usagi! We're leaving! Get your ass moving!" a voice from behind me shouted loudly at my ear.

"Yuu-chan! I already lost an eye, now you want me to lose an ear?"

"Like I care, just your ass in the car and let's get moving…"

For now, I'll just enjoy my life as a musician and start toying with _her_ again.

**[Allen's POV]**

It was already late dawn.

Lenalee and I are on our way back to the office from the meeting at the printing press. And so far so good, we just got a contract from them; because of this publishing copies wouldn't take forever. At least they would prioritize us from now on; it's all because of Lenalee.

I was driving and Lenalee was fast asleep at the back, even when I was at the front, I could hear her soft snore. It sounded like a meow of a cat rather than a snore, it was so cute.

_Focus on the road, not at her!_

Damn, I'm getting crazier by the second because of her, I mean just look at her, and she always looks so vulnerable.

Her bruises, I know she didn't tell me the truth, I could really read it from her face. I knew that that _fight_ she told me about was a lie, come on! I saw a hickey on her neck the other day, why would somebody plant a hickey on your neck when you're fighting!? She could have been… Please no… Don't let it be true…

And add to that, the bastard Earl wrote a letter to her! They have already snatched seven novelists from us; the good ones too and now they want her! Those dirty money thieves, I knew how they've convinced the others to transfer to them; blackmailing. And I don't want that to happen to her.

The red light flashed on the traffic light, I stomped on the brakes lightly, I was still a bit far from the intersection so I didn't stomped on it totally. As the car closes to the intersection, a red sports car swerved in front of us causing me to now stomp the brakes. It moved to the left side of the road, stopping near the yellow lane.

Anger and irritation filled my head, I opened the window and yelled to the shitty driver, "What the hell man! Didn't you see that I was near the intersection!?"

A red haired man then opened his window, looking at me with a wide grin on his face.

"Sorry dude; didn't saw you…"

"Asshole! Watch where you're going!"

Instead of hearing his response, I closed the window shut once more and looked if my shouting woke up Lenalee.

As expected she is, but she was looking outside. Her gaze was glued to the red sports car, to the red-haired driver.

**[Lavi's POV]**

_What did you know… What a luck this is!_

As second ago, I was going to shout back at the white haired kid but now I seemed to have forgot all about it. Her eyes look straight at me; fear can be seen clearly through her, anxiousness overflowing her seemingly innocent face. Seeing her in this state satisfies me more than the rush I feel when playing the drums.

Her shocked expression was simply priceless.

"Hey usagi! What the heck are you looking at!? The light's green!" Kanda Yuu; the band's guitarist and singer smacked the back of my head roughly.

"For crying out loud Yuu-chan! Don't do that! See, I'll drive now okay?... Jeez, chill out will you?"

I looked at her for the last time, savouring the moment of her horror. I couldn't help but to smirk and chuckle, and then stepped on the pedals.

My ill-tempered companion looked at me puzzled, "What are you smiling for rabbit?"

"Nothing Yuu-chan… It's nothing…"

"Che"

It really was nothing; I was just planning my next move, my next move to make her life more miserable than ever. And it's going to happen tomorrow.

**[Lenalee's POV]**

_Oh my god…_

_Did my eyes deceive me again…_

_No I know that I'm not hallucinating, I know that car and I was positive it has the same designs as his'. _

_He has red hair and wears an eye patch on his right eye, seriously how many people has red hair and who had his eye blind because of a gun? Come on I know what I saw. _

_Anxiety came back to me, fear ran through my veins again, unexplainable emotions filled my head and memories controls my life now._

"You know that man Lenalee?" Allen asked me with a curious tone. His eyes were glued to the road. We passed by a few cars and I've noticed the car to have its speed increasing.

_Why did you have to go back to my life Lavi…_

"Ah… N-No… I've mistaken him from an old friend…" I answered back. I gazed out of the window, looking up at the orange light given out by the street lights. Each one passed by quickly, it was hard to count those that have passed since Allen was driving so fast, but I hope the fastness that Allen does with the car can be as fast as Lavi to get the hell out of my life again.

_You could have just left me in peace…_

"Hmmm…" The way he has said it sounds as if he was believing… Yeah as if… I know I'm a lousy liar, and recently he has been watching me very closely, as if he's looking out for me. I know that he's still seeking out the truth, but that's hardly a valid reason to stay glued to me every minute.

_But how much I try I just can't forget about you!?_

I slump my back to the seat, crossing my arms and pouting out my cheeks, I do this a lot when I'm irritated. I looked at my watch to see that it was 6:46pm.

My phone started to ring, so I took it out of my pocket and saw a message from Reever.

--

_Subj.: Lenalee_

_I heard from Allen that you have made a contract with the printing press, congratulations and thanks for that! _

_You've worked hard for that I know, so for that I'm giving you a vacation._

_Forget about the deadline that I told you about; I noticed that you have been looking so stressed this past few days so I need you to unwind yourself. And besides you have just finished a book, so what's the rush into writing the sequel right? I know, I know you wouldn't agree, you're a workaholic! So it's your choice if you want to write during your vacation, just remember that vacation is a time for REST!_

_p.s.: don't bother to drop by the office, just go home and by the way, you're break starts tomorrow~ _

_Reever_

--

"Allen…" I looked at him and said it softly as I flipped my phone shut.

"Yeah?" he replied. His attention is still at the road.

"Can you drive me home…"

"Huh… I thought that we're still going back?"

"Reever messaged me, he said that I didn't have to bother to drop by…"

"Okay ma'm…"

"Wait…" I blurted out suddenly.

"What?"

"You hungry Allen?" I know I shouldn't have asked since he is ALWAYS HUNGRY! But just to be sure, I asked anyway.

"Hahaha, kind of I guess… Why'd you ask?"

"Let's go out to dinner…"

I saw his shoulder jerked upward, and his hands that held the wheel shake a bit.

_Just this once, I want to forget all of my worries, and enjoy life. Who knows, Allen might help me in forgetting…_

* * *

_DATE!!! –blushes-_

_Expect to have lots of fluff next chapter guys~_

_GAWD, I hope I could update tomorrow… Since I'm gonna write a sequel to my other fic…_

_To those who have read my story: __**Sweet Sadist**__, I'm announcing now that I'll be writing a sequel… -evil grins-_

_And it will contain every DGM fangirls' dream; arerina fans that is… NO YAOI! _

_Thanks for reading this :D_


	10. In the Heat of the Moment

**First Love All Over Again**

_Major fail for fluff! God, I suck at writing fluff!!! _

_Ah well, sorry if did take me long to update this one, I was feeling so LAZY again…_

_Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and Happy New Year everyone! _

**Disclaimer: **_I'm too lazy to have any rights to own DGM…_

* * *

**In the Heat of the Moment**

"_You hungry Allen?" I know I shouldn't have asked since he is ALWAYS HUNGRY! But just to be sure, I asked anyway._

"_Hahaha, kind of I guess… Why'd you ask?"_

"_Let's go out to dinner…"_

_I saw his shoulder jerked upward, and his hands that held the wheel shake a bit._

_Just this once, I want to forget all of my worries, and enjoy life. Who knows, Allen might help me in forgetting…_

_--_

**[Lenalee's POV]**

"So, where do you want to eat?" as we silently walked an open space parking lot, I asked him. We went to a local mall, because it was the closest to where we were, and this is where the food is cheap (since we still didn't get our bonus).

"W-Where ever you like…" he replied, quite nervously actually.

"Let's eat there then…" I pointed at a fast food chain, and I knew it was Allen's favourite.

I looked at him and saw little balls of light twinkling in his silver eyes, okay I was being ironic. But seriously he looked so happy, as if he had won the lottery. He does react this way always when it comes to food; all that we know is that he has an appetite for twenty people. And we have proved it.

We walked in the door, the smell of frying oil and grease struck me first, well what can you expect since all that they serve is food overflowing with oil and fat and contains heck of a lot of sodium in it. But still people (like us) love fast foods even though it's a big threat to our health. Ah well, eating it occasionally wouldn't hurt and it's delicious anyway.

"Lena, what do you like?" Allen asked as we walk towards the counter. There are a good number of people eating, well it's kind of strange; usually at this time people flood this place and it's also Saturday. I wonder what's going on.

"Hmmm, I think I'll go with fish sandwich with fries…" I replied as I pulled out my wallet. "No Lena, I'll pay…" he said, stopping me from opening my black wallet.

"Allen, please… I'll pay for my own food…"

"I insist…"

"Well, I don't accept your offer…"

"I'm still insisting!!..."

"NO!"

"If you don't let me pay…"

"Then what?"

"I'll move your deadline next week…"

"Ha! As if that'll scare me…"

"What do you mean!?"

"I'm—we are on vacation… Vacation means no work; no work means no deadline… Take that Walker!!"

"You—"

"Um, excuse me sir and miss, are you going to order soon? Because you holding up a line…" the worker told us, and then we've realized what we were doing. So embarrassing!

"My apologies miss—"Allen started then he looked at the name tag of the female worker in-front of us. "—Miss Fou, we were just having some misunderstandings here…" then he flashed one of his smiles which in turn I noticed made the girl flushed red.

"N-No w-worries!!... May I take your order now?" she's still blushing like hell, what's her problem!? Wait, I'm sounding like I'm Allen's girlfriend!! –Mentally slaps self-

**[Lavi's POV]**

"Yuu~! Help me please!"

"That's your problem usagi! So fucking solve that yourself…"

"Yuu~~~"

"Stop calling me by my first name!! I'll cut your head off!!"

Fans flooded our car as we stopped over a gasoline station, since my car eats a heck of gas and I have to get this full tank and get the heck out of this place! I happened to be outside the car and Yuu was inside, windows closed and doors locked. I was already banging the door already and pleaded him to open the door but Yuu just yelled at me when he opened the window then closes it again afterwards. Completely ignoring me like always.

So I didn't have any other options but to entertain them. But if Yuu was the one that had gone out of the car, most likely he would have twice the number of fans flooding him now.

I signed papers, shirts, and even a poster of us; posed for pictures. What felt like ages, but was just ten minutes of hell ended finally, when the manager of the gasoline station and some few guards helped me to get away from the crowd. "I'm so sorry Mr. Bookman…" the manager said.

"No problem sir, I get that all the time…"

**[Allen's POV]**

"Er, you sure you could… Finish all of that?" Lenalee; eyes open wide, stared at the tray that I held.

"Of course!" all so proud I said. I sat down then looked at Lenalee to see her staring at my food while she bites on her fish sandwich. She looks at me as if she was seeing a ghost, her mouth and hand moving on its own. I bought four double patty burgers, seven extra large fries, eight orders of chicken nuggets, five fried chickens, six apple pies, four chocolate sundae, three coke floats and five onion rings. And I think I haven't bought enough.

We ate in silence, only the sound of the other customer's chatter and the sound of the worker's can be heard. I almost ate half of what I ordered when Lenalee suddenly burst into laughter.

"Hey! What's so funny!?"

She just turned her head from right to left as she continues to giggle and said, "It's nothing Allen… It's just you never stop to amuse me."

I just raised an eyebrow at her. What am I an entertainer? What's so amusing about my _healthy_ lifestyle? Oh yeah, I have an enormous appetite, I guess that's what's so amusing huh?

I went on into sabotaging my food, when a hand reached for my face and took something beside my lips. "How old are you three? You're a messy eater for a twenty two year old man—or kid…" it was Lenalee, she then took a tissue beside my tray then wiped my –as she said- dirty face.

"I-I can d-do that!" I was going to take the tissue from her but she took it away from my reach, "I insist…" she said. She's copying what I did to her earlier! I almost forgot to say that I did pay for her food, but look at it; she just ordered a sandwich and fries, the price of that isn't half of what I ordered. I'm used to spending half of my money into food, while the other half… Uh, let's just say goes into something _I was forced _to pay. But anyway, it'll be ungentle to let the girl pay when you're eating with her, wait… That's a fact when somebody is on a date; we're not on a date… Or are we?

I cursed myself right here right now for thinking of this _eating dinner outside_ as a date!

But the thought of us being on a date really make me feel butterflies on my stomach, okay I'm really acting like a girl, I'll stop now.

**[Lenalee's POV]**

_Wow, I never thought that going out with Allen like this is so much… Fun…_

_I really thought that he was a stalker, but I guess he's just like that… A strange being…_

_When I look at it, he's really the type that I've longed for… The one who never wears a mask… _

"Uh, Allen…" I looked at him and saw another amusing thing. "You're all red…" now I couldn't help myself but to laugh. He looks so cute, and he even had his cheeks puffed out like a balloon. I want to poke it too.

"I-I am!?"

"Yes you are!"

"Ahahahaha… It must be the food…"

_Liaaaaaaar_

"I-I'm not lying!!!" he screamed as if he had read my thoughts. And he always does that every time we talk, it's kind of freaky actually, but I did get used to it, barely.

Yet again, I burst into laughter, by this time I have finished my meal all that is left is the half drunk soda. Allen's was almost finished himself, he was eating the last of his sundaes but when I teased him about his blush he could have almost swallowed his spoon. That moment was simply priceless.

Slowly after a few seconds I stopped, I was breathing hard; trying to catch my breath again. I looked at Allen; he was busying sipping his' coke float when I saw that it was the only food left. Wait, since when did he drink the other two? Ah, never mind I knew most probably that he could have swallowed it.

He settled down the now empty cup near the other sabotaged food wrappers at the tray beside him. "You done now?" he asked as he straightens up his sleeve.

I just nodded in response, but some weird idea strike me, and it was the idea of asking Allen the question that has really bugged me since the day he confessed to me.

"Can I ask you something?" I started. I didn't look at him; I just stared at my fingers that were resting on the white table.

"Go ahead…"

"Why… Why did you choose me?"

"Huh…"

"Uh, I mean, you've said to me that you… Liked me right?"

He didn't respond.

"I just want to know… Why? Why out of all the women around you, why me?"

I darted my eyes to him, surprisingly to see him looking at me too. He looked at me with a neutral expression, almost serious expression actually.

"You want to know why… It's because—"

**[Lavi's POV]**

The dullness of the night was so boring.

I mean, we've been driving this really dull road for ages; it's the road to Yuu's apartment. He could have chosen a place closer to the city! Not near the mountains! What can you expect from him? He's Japanese, and practices Kendo but he does bring a katana with him; take note, a very _sharp_ katana which he has given a name Mugen. He runs their family dojo, but I couldn't see how he could maintain his life as a teacher and as a musician. Every time I ask him about it, he would just 'che' me and then turn around; talk about attitude!

The silence inside the car was not helping at all, and man my stomach is crying!!!

Yuu was staring out of the window, he wears that dull expression of his and he never changes that. Those mask expression of his.

"Do you want to eat?" the raven haired man said.

_Oh my, Yuu-chan started a conversation!? This is a miracle!_

"Oi, keep your eyes on the road rabbit!"

I didn't notice that I was looking at him and kept my focus off the road. Good thing that no car was near us or else… Good-bye world!

"Yeah, kind of… I'm starving actually…" I answered back to his question.

"There's a small mall ahead, and there's a fast food just near the parking so we don't have to worry about attracting too much attention…"

I looked at my watch and saw it was 7:28pm; it's still pretty early so I guess I do have time to go to her apartment later. A few more minutes, then we have arrived at the local mall; I saw the open parking and decided to park near the entrance of the fast food. Both of us looked around to see if the coast was clear, when it was we got out of the car.

The ground was covered in small gravel rocks, so every step that we do does make a lot of sounds. I stomped my foot in rhythm with the intro of our latest song _Range_, it's a really slow song but it's quite catchy, even I can't help but to rock my head back and forth.

_I'm never gonna say good-bye,_

_I'll never be able to feel high._

_Losing is you is a distraction, _

_But the range of my pain; is more than your affection. _

Yuu smacked my head really hard, "Stop singing rabbit, you wouldn't want all the windows here to shatter! And remember that your voice is EAR DEAFINING!"

"Yuu~" I whined like a child, he quickly took hold of my collar and gave me his murderous look, "Stop! Calling! Me! By! My! First! Name! Got it!?"

I gulped loudly and immediately replied, "Got… It" Then he let go of his grip and continued to walk forward

Yeah, as you know, my singing is horrible. So I'm better off as a drummer rather than as the singer, and man Yuu's voice is like of a girl. Though it's not that high but not that low either, just right, but still it sounds like of a girl. –Laughs-

Now we were almost near the entrance when I saw a familiar figure sitting at a table inside.

"Lenalee…" I murmured, Yuu turned his head to me as I stopped walking.

"Lenalee? Who the heck is Lenalee?" he looked at the direction that I was looking at, then I heard him say 'Che' again. Yuu knows about her, in fact he did met her quite often before and I wasn't expecting that he would still remember what she looks like, but he did forgot her name.

I smirked as I continue to glue my eyes on her face, I saw her laughing a little but she was blushing as well. She was with that white haired kid, is that kid her boyfriend? Nah, I know she has better tastes than that brat. Wait, is he holding her hand?

It didn't take me long to register what was happening; now I couldn't help but alter all of my plans for her.

_Now I have a new piece for my little game…_

* * *

_EPIC FAIL!!!!!_

_Motivation is really running low guys… Please if you want me to continue this… NAG ME!! MOTIVATE ME!!! D:_

_Thanks for reading… D: _


End file.
